Unspoken Words
by Terrifying Threesome
Summary: What happens when the sons of Elrond run into evil men who only hate humans being raised by elves more than they do elves? Their survival comes to rest on their father and the bonds of love not often voiced between the four of them... Young EstelTwins
1. Default Chapter

Unspoken Words  
  
  
  
Prelude  
  
Hushed voices spoke over a prone figure, something familiar for the chamber, for it was one of the many healing chambers in Imadris and its occupants visited often. However, one was fading quickly, and the others vexed over the cause. Alas, there was one who knew the cause, but would not speak of it.  
  
Lamplight spread colour across a pale face, but this was a false reflection of vitality.   
  
"His light is so faint..."   
  
"Yet he burns with fever. There is no cause for this..."  
  
"Well, his wounds did not heal as quickly as they should have."  
  
A sigh sounded, "If only he would speak. He saw what happened. If we knew, we could save him still."  
  
"Do not say such things! He will speak, he must speak, adar, he must!"  
  
* * *  
  
To be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Unspoken Words  
  
by Lily Frost, Sparx and Rhonda  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Departure  
  
  
  
  
  
"I want all three of you to return in one piece," Elrond said to his sons, examining them carefully as they prepared to head out of Imladris on a camping trip.   
  
"Do you have enough food?"  
  
"Yes Ada." Elrohir said.  
  
"Healing supplies?"  
  
"Yes Ada." Elladan said, giving Elrohir a look of exasperation. He knew that this was only because Elrond loved them, but honestly -- it was not as if they were leaving to do battle -- this was a simple camping trip!  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, do not let Estel out of your sight. He has a tendency to run off—,"  
  
"Ada, we will be fine," Elrohir cut his father off with what he thought was a reassuring grin. Truthfully, it was rather unsettling.   
  
Elrohir slung his pack over his shoulder and smiled down at his youngest brother, Estel, who was helping Elladan pack his very own pack. It was a small pack for him to carry, for an eight-year-old could not carry much. But for Estel, the responsibility of this brought much excitement.  
  
Elrond, despite his anxiety, smiled at the young boy's excitement as well. Estel had begged and pleaded to go camping for seven weeks until Elrond finally agreed to let the twins take him. They were responsible, adult elves after all.  
  
When his pack was finished, Estel reached up and Elrond bent down so that the child could give his father a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Do no worry, Ada," he assured Elrond. "Everything will be just fine with 'Dan and 'Ro!"  
  
* * *  
  
Graceful hands resting lightly on the railing, Elrond watched from the balcony of his   
  
den as Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel traveled on horseback out of Imladris, vanishing quickly into the dense autumn foliage.  
  
"Worrying already?" Glorfindel teased as he stepped out onto the balcony, coming to stand next to Elrond.  
  
"Estel is so young." The elf-lord sighed, "He does not understand the dangers that lurk out there."  
  
"The twins do. I was led to believe that you trusted them with him."  
  
"I do, of course I do." He spoke truthfully, "But you know as well as I how well those two attract trouble."  
  
"Ah, so you worry not so much because this is Estel's first real trip outside of Imladris, but more because your sons are away from your careful eyes and healing hands."  
  
"I worry for both reasons." Elrond smiled ruefully, "As long as I am a father I have reason to worry."  
  
* * *  
  
As they rode, Elladan and Elrohir tried to amuse their brother with stories of past camping trips, each trying to embarrass the other more.  
  
"Remember the time, 'Dan when you had a snake crawl into your bedroll? You shrieked like a she elf!" Elrohir ducked as a swipe barely missed his head, nearly falling off his horse.   
  
"Aye brother, but do you remember when you went for a swim and I stole your clothes, much to the amusement of the other hunters as you came back to camp with only a frond to cover you?" Elrohir lunged for his brother playfully and Estel snickered, mentally picturing his brother in that situation.  
  
This continued on until they decided to stop and water the horses. They dismounted and the twins took the horses to the nearby stream, allowing them to drink deeply of the cool water. Estel followed right on their heels, glad to be in the open air. Elrohir had an idea and smiled deviously at his human brother.  
  
"Say Estel, what if I were to 'accidentally' push 'Dan into the water?" he whispered.  
  
Estel nodded rapidly, wanting to see that very much.  
  
Elrohir stepped up to pace next to his twin, bracing his knees, and suddenly...  
  
Splash!   
  
Elladan yelled as he went in, and stood up waist deep in the stream, wearing an expression of sheer bewilderment. He looked up to see Estel and Elrohir rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically at his misfortune. With a fierce Quenya battle cry, Elladan lunged for Elrohir, carefully avoiding Estel as he initiated a tussle too rough for one so young. Both twins were matched in strength and speed equally, and neither wished to injure the other. Eventually Elrohir managed to slip away from him, but was recaptured moments later and dragged into the water himself. All the while, Estel laid on the ground unable to contain his mirth.  
  
Unknown to all in the small party were the eyes that watched them from the trees. They hated elves, and always had, but to see a human - one of their own kin - amongst them was worse. The lead man, standing in the centre of the group, watched the three brothers with dark eyes. As the young boy lay laughing, unaware of the rest of the world, he rushed forth and grabbed him about the middle and pulled him up.  
  
"Hey 'Dan! Not so rough, we were only joking," Estel said.  
  
Upon turning about he did not see the smiling face of his brother, but a man with a wicked sneer that sent a chill to his heart.  
  
At this sight, Estel released a blood-curdling scream.  
  
* * *  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. Chapter Two

**Unspoken Words**

**By The Terrifying Threesome (Lily Frost, Sparx and Rhonda)**

**Chapter II: Bound**

* * *

Elrohir barely had time to react to his younger brother's predicament before having to dodge an attack by a man standing to his left. Suddenly, jumped from behind and slowed by the water, the elf had no time to react before he found himself outside of the lake and being pinned flat on the ground by two men. They quickly bound his wrists with coarse ropes, in spite of his struggles. A quick glance to his right told him that his twin was caught in the same dilemma, although the men handling Elladan were much rougher with him.

As they bound his wrists, Elrohir winced; the wet ropes were made by men, and scraped against his tender skin. One of the men noticed this and let out a cruel laugh. 

Then, as the men roughly pulled the elf to his feet, the other ruffian snarled a warning, "You make a noise an' the boy gets a beatin'."

Elladan was pulled to his feet as well, dripping and glaring like a disgrunted kitten after a bath. He gasped when his gaze fell upon his human brother again; Estel, grey eyes clenched tightly shut and trickling tears, was not only bound with the same rope, but also gagged.

* * *

Estel was brought before a group of half a dozen unruly men with wild hair and deep-set eyes, standing in a semi-circle. The apparent leader, a man called Guryn, came to stand before the boy, and Estel was roughly pushed towards him and ungagged.

"Unhand me!" Estel cried, quickly being gagged again with a grimy rag. Guryn ignored his protests as he scrutenized him for a moment, at length nodding to the men behind him, "Take him to camp, with the elves."

Elves! Estel thought in a panic, did he mean Elladan and Elrohir? Had they been captured too?

The young human looked desperately about himself, trying to catch a glimpse of his brothers through the trees, but all he saw was an occational glimpse of a human limb. Once or twice he thought that he had seen their dark hair, but to his dismay it turned out to be someones clothing.

* * *

Trying to struggle against the ropes and the men holding him earned Elladan a harsh blow across the side of his head from a heavy hand and the elf nearly fell to the ground. Elrohir cringed as he mentally felt his twin being struck, though they could not see one another, their bond allowed them to feel such things.

Elladan was pulled roughly to his feet and forced to amble ahead, trying to regain his bearings so as not to be walloped again.

* * *

At last Estel saw them, but not as he would have liked to. The twins too were bound and gagged now, and being dragged by the other men, both struggling in vain when they caught sight of the child. 

"Let them go!" came the cry in his mind, and he tried to voice it, but the gag absorbed his words before they had even left his lips. 

Seeing that he was speaking, or trying to, the man holding Estel removed the gag and demanded in his coarse voice, "How is it that you have come to be with elves?" 

Estel steeled himself and replied in his most sincere tone, "They are my brothers." 

"Then you shall suffer the same fate as them," Guryn said, approaching him from behind again. Fear crept into Estel's heart at the thought of what was to come, and suddenly he wanted to go home, and more than anything he wanted his ada!

"This is a mere taste of what the three of you are in for," the man holding Estel told them, satisfaction and pleasure written all over his face. He gagged Estel once more and patted his head as if with affection but for the gleam in his eyes.

"Let us move on." Guryn commanded, "The day is still young."

And thus the three captives were dragged off in a new direction, leaving their horses and their lighthearted moods behind. Questions rushed through their minds, all unanswered. Who where these men, and what did they want? They wondered exactly what was going to happen to them.

* * *

When they came upon the make-shift camp Elladan and Elrohir were chained to a tree and locked there. The men knew of the strength of elves and did not want to risk an escape. Estel, however, was kept in the ropes they had put him in originally, for they did not think one so small could do much harm as such. 

Night had fallen, and the men eaten their fill. In the light of the fire Guryn approached the elves again now, watching them with cool loathing. "So," He drawled, looking from one brother to the other, "You believe that you are special?"

"You believe that you are better than us," He continued, ignoring the protests from Elladan, "blessed by the Valar, immortal.. above us.. special?"

"We do not belie--" Elrohir started, but was cut off by his twin, "We are better than men such as you!"

_Crack!_

A barbed oxen whip that had been hidden within Guryn's sleeve was taken out and slapped Elladan across the side of his fair face. He yelled out in surprise, but recovered quickly. Though he grimaced he refused to yeild to the pain before the man. Instead he glared, his eyes narrow slits and face burning.

"Listen elf," Guryn spat the word as if it were some foul, vile thing, "I have a few rules to explain to you. First, there will be no countering what I say. You are not to insult myself, nor my men."

"And if we do?" Elladan challenged, receiving a glare from his brother who knew he was goading the cruel man.

Guryn sneered at him, "I would hurt you then, but that would not hurt you enough..."

"No, instead I think, I should be forced to injure," Crack! the whip struck against bare skin, "your" and again, Crack! "other half." Elrohir winced, turning his face to the side until the burning sensation stopped. His cheek was torn by the barbs, dripping blood down the pale skin. 

Elladan gapped in horror, "Ro!"

Guryn stopped for a moment, smiling smugly at Elladan. 

"Please, do not hurt him!" He begged.

"Oh?" Guryn mocked, again bringing the whip to Elrohir's face, arms and legs, "And why should I stop?"

Finally Elrohir could take it no longer and a scream erupted from his lips as the whip continued to make contact with his flesh. Estel and Elladan struggled against their bonds to get to him to no avail. With every loud crack of the whip, Elrohir cried out, his shoulders slumping a little more.

"Dartho.. Stop!" cried Elladan, quickly switching languages so as not to anger the men, "please you will kill him."

"That is the point, filthy elf, but have no fear yours will come." He signaled to his men and they approached Estel and Elladan now. 

Estel screamed at the sight of the whip, his eyes impossibly wide and unblinking. Elladan grimaced at the thought of his human brother taking that kind of punishment when he had done nothing to wrong the men.

The screams from Estel continued for over an hour, and it was then that Elladan and Elrohir at last gave in, bloody and bruised, and allowed themselves to cry out as well, revealing their weakness. 

Eventually Estel managed to get free of the ropes and ran for his brothers, both of whom were close to losing consciousness. *SNAP* was the sound that echoed through the hills. Estel screamed nearly loud enough to wake the dead, his arm now laying limply at his side. "I'll bet you don't try that again now will you?" 

"N—no," Estel stuttered through his tears. He was bound again his agony building as his arm was retied. 

"Enough of this play they need to suffer said Guryn. A bottle of foul smelling liquid was brought out and each of the three prisoners made to drink it. When Elladan refused a swift kick to the stomach made him open his mouth to scream and it was poured in. All three retched, Estel heaving his to the forest floor. 

"Ah so you need another dose do you?" Estel was in no shape to resist as another dose was poured into his mouth. 

Estel's mind now swarmed with deep dark thoughts and his mind played tricks on him. 

"It's your fault they were caught." Tears stung his eyes and they fell silently to the ground. Their screams were heard throughout the night as all were slashed, whipped and tortured until darkness took them.

* * *

Galadriel stepped up to her mirror, the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach growing stronger with each passing moment. She had felt it at breakfast just moments ago and she did not bother with fighting it. As she looked into the mirror, what she saw horrified her.

Galadriel had seen many things in the thousands of years of her life, but the sight of her twin grandsons being beaten senseless was not something she could stomach well. She was reminded of her daughter, Celebrian. Celebrian had been captured and tortured by orcs hundreds of years ago, and Galadriel had seen it in her mirror. Unfortunately she had not had time to stop the capture, although her visions did help Elladan and Elrohir to rescue their mother. 

Galadriel eyes widened in shock as she saw the young human Elrond was raising as his own, Estel, being beaten along with Elladan and Elrohir. Unlike the two elves, who were able to hide the pain and trauma they faced to a certain extent, the young boy was sobbing and looked completely horrified. 

Galadriel stepped away from the mirror and turned at once to inform Celeborn. This must be stopped. 

**TBC**

**A/N: Thanx for all your reviews mellyn nin! We love to get them, so keep them coming! We do apologize that this chapter took so long to come out but we had difficulties lol. We think we have resolved them and hopefully the third chapter will be coming out fairly soon! Ta-ta for now. *points to "submit review" button***


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors' Notes: Wow do we ever apologize! Writing a story with three authors can be very complicated. Life got in the way for all of us, and we wrote this chapter a few months ago but we didn't get it ready for posting until just now. We posted as quickly as all of us were ready for it to be posted!!! We hope you're still with us and reading. We can't promise when the next chapter will be posted but we have EVERY intention of finishing this fic!**

**Chapter Three**

Elrond stood on the balcony of his den, the same place where he had watched his three sons fading into the distance, traveling away from Rivendell, on that very morning. This was the same place where he always stood to watch them leave, and most often where saw them return. This was the place he had stood when he saw Celeborn riding in with Celebrian at his side, white flowers in her hair for their wedding, and the place where he first saw Estel, carried in the arms of Elrohir, Gilraen riding stiffly behind. And, at the same time, this was where he saw Celebrian behind Elladan, her eyes vacant. Elrond lowered his head, closed his eyes and tried to banish all the memories that had suddenly crowded his mind. This was not the time for them.

Glorfindel and Erestor were with him, deeply involved in a discussion that the elf-lord was taking no part in, he was too busy gazing at the land stretched out before him, the mountains standing around like guardian sentinels, and wandering the paths of his memories.

Glorfindel and Erestor humored their friend, for he was always worried when the twins went hunting, despite them being more often than not outside of their home. Ever since Celebrian's departure overseas, Elladan and Elrohir had constantly been hunting orcs, extracting their vengeance, while their father stayed behind, worrying endlessly until their homecoming, whether they were safe or injured. Whichever was the case, Elrond was usually better at hiding his worry. But not today; today was different.

Today the twins had taken Estel with them, and while this trip was hardly an Orc-hunting trip, or even a hunting trip at all, Elrond could not suppress the worry he felt. Anything could happen to his sons, and he would not be there to protect them. While the twins were quite capable of taking care of themselves, Elrond still felt very protective of them. And he was more protective of Estel, who could not protect himself at his young age. The twins, Elladan in particular, would protect their fosterling with their lives. Elrond shuddered at that thought. It would not come to that, he reassured himself. Still, he could not wait for his sons to get home, and with each passing minute, his worry only grew.

The sun would set behind the mountains in her fiery glory within a couple of hours and Elrond had expected his sons home a few hours ago. Glorfindel had assured him that the three were probably just having too much fun to be mindful of the time, and Elrond had nodded then, agreeing, but had said nothing.

"Lord Elrond," Erestor finally spoke to the elf-lord, hoping to distract him. "We should make sure there is plenty of food for your sons when they return, they will no doubt be hungry after their trip."

Elrond sighed but finally turned. "Yes, you are right. They are always hungry, especially Estel, and this has been an exciting day for him.

Just as he was about to step inside with his friends, a sharp wave of pain washed over him, followed by quick flashes, scenes in his mind, that Elrond recognized as visions. Elladan and Elrohir chained to a tree Estel bound and gagged, Elrohir crying out as a whip continuously barreled down on his legs, arms, and back. Now Estel, running towards his brothers but being held back by humans and whipped as well. Elladan trying not to cry out as he also was whipped. Elrond knew these things had already happened to his sons, in the daylight, and the visions did not stop, but suddenly he was seeing the three in a new place, in some sort of basement or cellar. The three were separated and each taking such horrific abuse Elrond felt sick to his stomach.

When the visions clear and the pain faded, the elf-lord realized he was on his knees, being held up by Erestor and Glorfindel, and was gasping for breath. His body was drained, useless, and his mind reeling with emotions. The other two elves looked upon him with great distress and concern.

"My lord, what is it?" Glorfindel asked, his voice thick with barely concealed panic, as soon as he saw lucidity return to Elrond's eyes. "Shall we take you to the Halls of Healing?"

"Horses," Elrond gasped, still trying to regain his breath. "Weapons. Troops. My sons."

Immediately it dawned on the other two elves that something had happened to Elladan, Elrohir and Estel. As Glorfindel helped Elrond to his feet, Erestor hurried to gather a troop of willing elves for the search.

While Erestor was looking for troops, Glorfindel looked into his long time friend's eyes. 

"What has befallen your sons?" he asked. "Tell me, I want to know. Will we be too late?"

The elf lord looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes and spoke. "Mellon nin they are being tortured as we speak. Let us not tarry with idle words, let us hurry before it is too late."

With this they rushed to find Erestor and gather all supplies needed for the search.

*****

Elladan and Elrohir had long ago given up the fight not to cry out; the pain was just too intense. Each whimpered as another lash fell across them. They often tried to see Estel, to catch his gaze for just a moment and try to reassure him, but long ago had he fallen from the beating, tears still fresh on his face.

The men did not care that the child had fallen and continued to beat him even after consciousness had fled. They seemed to enjoy every lash they gave him. Every time the twins tried to yell to stop them, they received vicious kicks to the stomach, with threats of watching their so-called brother die a slow horrible death. This kept them quiet for the moment.

They silently prayed to Valar for someone to save them, wishing that their father was there, anyone. The men took special notice of Elrohir for some reason, and Elladan did not like this at all. He did everything his mind could think of to get the attention away from his brothers so that he would receive most of the brutality, but as his body and spirit weakened his mind did as well and eventually he was unable to think of ways to distract their captors.

As evening set on the camp all was still for the moment. the men tired from spending the day torturing the elves and young boy.

Estel awoke as if from a long dark nightmare. The pain hit him almost immediately and he swayed even though tied. The sick feeling he had made he retch, and he nearly suffocated on his own vomit. The sight of his brothers brought fresh tears to his eyes, and he yelled out to the men.

"Why do you hate us so? Why not leave us alone?"

The leader seemed to be angered by his words and came over and slapped him hard. "You have chosen a life of exile for being with elves; your blood and mind have been poisoned by them. Therefore I think it only fitting to see them die before you receive the same fate."

"Dartho! Leave him alone!" Estel cried out as the man approached Elrohir, who was semi-conscious, his head lolling on his chest as if his neck were broken. Estel could tell by the blank look on the younger twin's face that Elrohir did not comprehend what was going on.

The man grabbed Estel by the hair of his head. "Such vile words you speak. I think just for those words we shall have to see if the elf lives and I tell you now I doubt it." The man laughed. "And it is all your fault."

Estel looked on in horror as the men came closer to his beloved brother while Elladan struggled against his chains. "Leave him alone!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thanks for hanging in there with us guys!! As usual we want your thoughts so review!**

**Chapter Four**

Elrond wasted no time in gathering the men and supplies. His only thoughts were of his sons now and if he would get their in time. His visions were usually correct and he shuddered inwardly thinking of the vision again. As he entered his sons room a sense of foreboding came over him as a cold wind whipped through the window. It was almost as if something was telling him to hurry before he was too late. Across Arda another elf was preparing to leave. It was the lady Galadriel. She had seen the vision and gathered her best archers immediately. Celeborn did not question his wife's concern as he amassed the troops. He was a man who said few words but when he did they were powerful and carried out with great haste. Haldir and the other archers sat now mounted up ready to do their lord and lady's bidding. Galadriel came down not in her normal elegant robes but in riding clothes not often seen on the elf queen. They all mounted up and Celeborn gave the order to ride and ride swiftly they did. The errand was grave and they would reach Imladris as fast as possible. If Estel and the others only knew that help was on the way perhaps the dread washing over them would not have snuffed out their hope. Estel half stood half hung by the ropes which bound him. He had endured the screams of pain from his brother and now his body was giving in to the darkness. Elladan had fought against his confines, trying desperately to get to Elrohir. They men noticed this and threw taunts towards the older twin about him not being strong enough to save his brother. It sickened the three prisoners to know that these men relished in the pain, especially in their cruelty of Estel. They kept saying that he was like a toy and when they broke him he would be discarded. Elladan saw how they seemed to have taken a liking to Elrohir and he tried to listen as the men gathered and spoke in whispers of some special treat they had in store for his twin. This made him shudder and he tried to send his brother all the hope and love he had in him to hang on.   
  
Elrond and company had been riding all day. They had only stopped to water the horses. Glorfindel had begged Elrond to stop and gather his strength as he saw the elf lord's demeanor crumble under the weight of his vision, but Elrond would not be deterred from his sons and he pushed them to ride harder.  
  
As they stopped for only the second time that day Elrond dismounted and walked over to the edge of the small lake. His mind was not with the surrounding elves going to and fro but with his sons and what evil may be hurting them. His usually keen elven hearing did not pick up the archers approaching until almost at the last minute and with the greatest of speed he pulled his sword from his side and had him around the neck. Haldir, the best archer in all of Lorien, dropped his bow in surprise. He was going up to the Lord of Imladris to tell him that the Lady Galadriel was but a few yards away when Elrond had been taken by surprise and now held a sword to his throat. "I am sorry mellon nin. Please forgive me, I meant no harm you just caught me unaware in my thoughts." Haldir smiled tightly. "There is nothing to forgive milord, I should have announced my arrival." Elrond looked up to see the Lady and Lord of Lorien coming closer and Haldir stooped over to retrieve his bow from the ground. Both bowed before them and Galadriel leapt from her horse and came over to them. "I have seen a great horror, Elrond, and I wish to come with you in your quest to find your sons."

* * *

Dawn had just begun to rise when the group of men packed up their camp, hauling their injured, unconscious prisoners with them. They traveled all day through the luscious green grass and hills, disturbed only occasional by a painful moan coming from one of the elves or the human child.  
  
Elrohir had taken a severe beating the night before, complete with whips and fists. He was quick to fall unconscious, for he had hardly been aware of his surroundings. That was when the men fully realized the weak spots of their three captives: each other. They decided the cruelest thing they could at that point to the other two was to leave them alone with their brother so they had left the three after that to take their rest.  
  
Since both were bound, neither Elladan nor Estel could reach Elrohir. Elladan assured Estel through his own tears that the younger twin lived; he could feel it through their connection that Elrohir was still alive and was still struggling to fight. This did not give the elder twin that much hope, however. Elrohir's will was weakening, as was Elladan's and Estel's. He saw no end to the pain and torture that was being inflicted on them. The men had no distinct plan for them except to beat them until they died. The only hope they had rested in their father.  
  
"Ada," Elladan had whispered as Estel lost the fight to stay awake. "Ada, help us."  
  
Near nightfall, the travelers reached their destination and descended into a base underground. Knowing how elves hated underground, the men decided to put their prisoners there.  
  
Estel was just waking as he was being chained to a wall. A stone staircase lay twenty feet in front of him, and he could see the doorway at the top from which sunlight poured down. There were no windows so this was the only source of light. To his left and around the corner of the stairs he could see Elladan being chained to the wall as well. Elrohir was also chained to the same spot to Estel's right. Estel could see both his brothers, but because of the stairs and the spots from which the elves were placed, the twins would not be able to see each other when they awoke.  
  
A few torches were lit to give just a bit of light in the cellar and then the men left, closing the door behind them. The torches were small, giving off little light. Estel had never been afraid of the darkness, but now with the combination of the eerie quiet and not knowing if his brothers were okay or if they would wake up, it terrified him. He had heard Elladan last night just before he fell asleep, calling out to their father to help them. But now that they were here, how would Ada ever find them??

**TBC**


End file.
